Kiss Me
by Girlycard
Summary: Deidara le dice algo inapropiado a Tobi, pide perdón pero tendrá algo que hacer que ni en sus más locos sueños haría.


_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen ambos son del gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo no hago esto por dinero solo lo hago para el disfrute de ustedes y el mío. _

**Titulo:** Kiss me

**Summary**: Deidara le dice algo inapropiado a Tobi, pide perdón pero tendrá algo que hacer que ni en sus más locos sueños haría.

**Pareja:** TobixDei o MadaxDei.

**Autor: **Girlycard

Cierto chico de mascara anaranjada en espiral, se encontraba husmeando en un calendario, quería estar perfectamente seguro que esta era la fecha indicada, desde el pasado verano había esperado con ansias esta fecha, ya que según el o mas bien los dichos populares decían que el amor estaba en el aire. Y como el era bastante "crédulo" hacia caso a cualquier tontería, pero para el no era eso... para el esto significaba una cosa... poder recordarle a cierto rubio de ojos azules que el era un buen chico.

Antes de salir se miro para inspeccionar que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar, cuando ya se hubo sentido listo partió hacia donde estaba aquella persona especial, ni mas ni menos que su querido Sempai. Antes de llegar al dichoso cuarto que compartía con el, repaso mentalmente lo que tenia planeado, según el, esto era a prueba de tontos.

Sin hacer el menor ruido entro, vio al rubio que estaba haciendo una figura de arcilla, por lo que se podía divisar era un ave. No le presto atención a eso, se fue acercando sigilosamente, pero todo se estropeo al escuchar...

¿Qué carajos quieres?... Umn— Pregunto levemente irritado el ojiazul.

¡Hola Deidara-Sempa!— Dijo Tobi con voz alegre.

El susodicho no contesto ante el saludo de Tobi, siguió como si nada. Tobi pensó que una mejor manera de romper el hielo sería acercarse más al rubio y comenzar a elogiar su arte.

Sempai... ¡Le está quedando muy bien su figura!— Pronuncio el azabache con voz monótona.

Lo se... Umn— Respondió con desdén mientras seguía dándole forma a su ave de arcilla.

Este... Sempai... ¿Sabe que día es hoy?— Preguntó Tobi con voz nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Umn... no lo se ni me importa— Expreso el ojiazul con voz aburrida.

Sempai... eso es muy grave, debería darle vergüenza— Decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos— Además... yo le diré que fecha es hoy— Mientras se acercaba mas al rubio.

El rubio volteo y vio la cabeza de Tobi casi recargada en su hombro, esa acción solo lo hizo desconcertarse, ya que de cerca el de la mascara naranja olía muy bien, tardo varios segundos en reaccionar y alego con voz enojada.

Tobi... aléjate de mi...Umn— Mientras se ruborizaba intensamente.

Sempai... ¿Tanto así le desagrado?— Dijo Tobi con voz entrecortada y triste mientras se alejaba de este.

Deidara suspiro derrotado— Tobi... no es que me desagrades... si no es que eres molesto y te odio... Umn— Contesto Deidara mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

Había un muy incomodo y tenso silencio, es como si ambos se hubieran quedado sin palabras, por una parte Tobi estaba procesando la información recibida por parte del rubio y en cambio Deidara estaba analizando lo que le había dicho a Tobi. En cierta parte si tenía razón, ya que Tobi sacaba de sus casillas a cualquiera pero lo de odiar... no sabia por que había salido esa palabra de su boca, el no odiaba a Tobi, de cierto modo le tenia respeto, por muy el que fuera, había algo que le hacia tenerle afecto o en su defecto aprecio. Deidara comprendió el peso de lo dicho y volteo hacia Tobi, pero este no se encontraba ahí, se pregunto mentalmente ¿Como había sido capaz de salir sin notarlo?

Se paro de donde se encontraba sentado, hecho un vistazo a la habitación, para ver si ahí estaba Tobi, pero no, fue en vano, sin duda no estaba ahí. Salió de esta, y fue rumbo a los lugares en donde podría estar el aludido. No hubo éxito en su búsqueda, ya aburrido de tanto buscar, se sentó debajo de un gran árbol. Suspiro derrotado, entrecerró los ojos y recordó el olor que despedía Tobi, incluso ese aroma era tan peculiar... tan exquisito para las fosas nasales de cualquier mortal... tan deliciosamente embriagador... tan Tobi. Pero que diablos, ya deliraba con el, ya que parecía tan real, sin querer miro para arriba y allí encontró al azabache, al parecer estaba llorando, ya que se escuchaban casi imperceptibles lamentos.

Deidara se paro y comenzó a subir al árbol, para ser más precisos en la rama que estaba Tobi. Tobi parecía no darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio, pero era todo lo contrario. Deidara se quedo mirando fijamente al azabache, esa pose que tenia se le hacia sin duda muy tierna, Tobi con ambas manos tapándole el único ojo visible y el cuerpo encojido. El ojiazul no sabia como comenzar, sin duda alguna tendría que pedirle perdón a Tobi, pero no sabia la manera ni el modo en que tendría que hacerlo.

Tobi... yo... quería pedirte... bueno... tu sabes... lo de hace rato... Umn— Pronuncio a duras penas un Deidara apenado, y es que no era nada fácil para el.

Tobi seguía sin moverse, esto exasperado un poco al rubio. Deidara se acerco mas a este, sin embargo, Tobi ya no lloraba, ahora veía fijamente a su sempai.

Tobi... no quise decir lo de odiarte... solo que... perdón... Umn— Expreso el ojiazul con voz seria y cabizbajo.

Tobi seguía sin decir nada, Deidara se sentía como el peor de los idiotas, en su mente rondaban ideas tales como que Tobi se burlaba de el, o que hacia eso para hacerlo sentir mas miserable de lo que era, pero sin duda se disolvieron tan rápido cuando oyó una risilla divertida. El rubio miro hacia donde provenía esa risa, y se topo con la mirada, en este caso el ojo de Tobi que lo divisaba divertido y ladeando juguetona mente su cabeza.

Esto desconcertó al ojiazul, Tobi era una prueba viviente de que la bipolaridad existe.

Sempai... lo perdono... por que Tobi es un buen chico— Expreso el buen chico con voz solemne.

El rubio solo sonrió de lado, sabia no era propio de Tobi ser rencoroso, esto le había resultado mas fácil de lo que imagino. Pero no contaba con que Tobi tenia algo planeado mas para el.

Sempai, pero hay una condición que debe cumplir— Comento el azabache— Al escuchar esto, la media sonrisa del artista se desvaneció.

¿Cual es esa condición?—Pregunto levemente irritado Deidara quien trataba de no golpearlo en ese instante.

Una muy simple sempai, solo tiene que demostrarle a Tobi que lo quiere—Solto Tobi mientras miraba fijamente de Deidara.

¿Demostrarte que te quiero?—Pronuncio Deidara en un susurro mas para si.

Si, tengo entendido que las personas que se quieren se dan besos— Expreso Tobi de forma inocente.

Deidara palideció por un momento, eso que Tobi había dicho no tenía cabida en esa situación. Lo penso durante un corto periodo, de todas formas tenia que hacerlo si es que quería el perdón de Tobi, pensaba por un lado que no tenia ni debía hacerlo, al carajo con todas las virtudes de un ser humano, era un asesino de rango S, ¿A quien diablos le importa los sentimientos de una persona? Pero ahí el problema, Tobi no era cualquier persona, el era Tobi ni mas ni menos.

Esta bien, pero será un beso corto y en donde yo quiera—Sentencio Deidara bastante rojo y cohibido.

Tobi solo asintió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. Deidara suspiro y poco a poco fue acercándose a Tobi, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Deidara movió su mano intentando quitar la mascara naranja, pero una mano enguantada lo detuvo en seco. Deidara le dirigió una mirada confundida, Tobi aprovecho ese momento para bajar la banda que cubria la frente del rubio, eso serviría para tapar su vista y que no viera lo que no debía, en este caso el rostro de quien supuestamente era Tobi.

Deidara se tenso por un momento, no pregunto el por que de dicha acción, sabia perfectamente que no por nada Tobi usaba esa mascara, le gustaría saber que ocultaba, pero todos estos pensamientos fueron disipados cuando sintió algo rozando sus labios, era una sensación cálida y que causaba cosquillas a la vez, poco a poco aquella acción fue aumentando cuando sintió sus labios siendo presa de la boca del azabache, el tacto en si era delicioso, tan delicado y salvaje a la vez, pero como todo lo bueno termina pronto se sintió mal cuando dejo de sentir los labios de Tobi sobre los suyos, no era que Deidara fuera un experto en el arte de la seducción, pero ese beso había sido el mejor que había probado en toda su corta vida.

Después de cierto segundos su mente proceso todo lo acontecido, acomodo la banda en su lugar y al mirar enfrente miro a Tobi que estaba volteado mirando hacia abajo, Deidara no entendía esto, había besado a Tobi, no había el por que de la actitud del chico, no quería que lo abrazara o que le dijera gracias, tan solo quería que mirara a los ojos para saber que tal había sido para el. Pero su confusión aumento mas cuando vio que Tobi brincaba, en su mente formulo que a lo mejor no lo había hecho bien, y por eso la actitud del azabache.

Sin dudar mas, dio un salto y cayo a un lado de Tobi que estaba mirando nada fijo.

¿Por que?— Pregunto Deidara en un suave y casi imperceptible susurro

Tobi volteo y con su singular alegría expreso—Es por que no fui justo con el trato—Mientras miraba aun Deidara confundido.

Si, es que usted claramente dijo "Sera un beso corto y en donde yo quiera"... pero el beso no fue corto y además yo lo bese sempai... y fue en donde yo quise—Esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono de voz desconocido para Deidara, el rubio ahora comprendía, pero en vez de enojarse con cierto azabache y comenzar atacarle con su arcilla, el simplemente se volteo a un lado y un muy colorido sonrojo adornaban sus mejillas.

Tobi se despidió de su sempai como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, en cambio el ojiazul pensaba en su mente "_Para la próxima será a mi modo"._

En el camino Tobi sonreirá satisfecho, ya que su plan había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba.


End file.
